


造反！

by PeiNi



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiNi/pseuds/PeiNi
Summary: 小红冲啊啊啊！干他娘的威震天！！【bushi】





	造反！

“你醒了吗，主人？哦，不对，我应该改口了，是不是啊，威震天。”

“红蜘蛛？你知不知道你在干嘛！把我放开！”

威震天觉得红蜘蛛真是吃了豹子胆了，居然敢把他给绑了。他本以为他的老副官时隔多年找上门是为了叙叙旧，也就少了一丝戒备。哪能料想，红蜘蛛上来就给了他一记黑棍。

“放开？哈哈哈哈哈...放你走？你这辈子都别想离开这个地方！”

“威震天，你好好看看这是哪！”

“黑山。我还认得这，用不着你来提醒，看来你已经把这里当成是你的了。”

“没错，它现在是我的了。要不了多久，整个赛博坦都将是我红蜘蛛的。”

“你想它再一次变成一堆废铁么 。”威震天看了一眼外面复苏的赛博坦，又冷眼望向红蜘蛛。

“你给我闭嘴！你为什么总觉得我办不好事！为什么！”红蜘蛛猛地从王座上冲下来，威震天对他的不认可一直都是他的芯病。

“你靠近点，我就告诉你。”威震天很清楚红蜘蛛在想什么，他知道红蜘蛛明知有诈，但还是会靠近。“再近点。”

“啊——！你...你松手！唔....”红蜘蛛猝不及防的被威震天拉了一把，摔进了他的怀里。

“呵，就你这点小链子也想捆住我？红蜘蛛，你可太小看我了。你的小舌头可真舒服。”

红蜘蛛艰难的咽着快要流出来的解离液，威震天的手指在他嘴里有些粗暴的搅着。

威震天又生气了么...

“改口了？那你帮我口一下吧。”

威震天把手指抽了出来，舔了舔上面沾的解离液。他松开红蜘蛛，扣下暗扣把自己的前挡板打了开来。他用手指向红蜘蛛勾了勾，又指向自己半挺的输出管，红蜘蛛看着似曾相识的一幕，下意识的往后退了几步。

“要逃吗？我不会去追你的，可以放心逃。”

红蜘蛛光学镜收缩了一下，只是低着头，微微的摇了摇。威震天很满意这个回答，他扶着墙站了起来，牵着红蜘蛛的手走到了王座前。红蜘蛛脸上有些尴尬，威震天这个时候都不忘嘲讽一下他。他面向王座，看着座位上的人，缓慢的跪在他的两腿之间。红蜘蛛看着输出管咽了咽口中的解离液，却迟迟没有张嘴含住它。

红蜘蛛，你追随威震天那么长时间，你难道还不清楚你喜欢他嘛！

红蜘蛛，他抛弃了你，抛弃了你，抛弃了你....

他痛苦的低下头，闭上了光学镜。

“红蜘蛛，我不想勉强你。”威震天准备伸手安慰一下他，没想到被拍开了。

“我可以..不会让您失望的，我的主人。”

他小心地握住完全挺起的输出管，伸出舌头轻舔了一下前端，把它含在了嘴里。威震天感受到温热的嘴，湿软的舌头舔过一个又一个传感节点，让他忍不住吸了一口气。

红蜘蛛听到了之后，芯中不禁有些暗喜，自己终于干好了一件事。他顺着管纹细细地舔弄着，威震天的喘息对他来说就是一种鼓励。可威震天先受不了了，把红蜘蛛抱到了自己腿上。红蜘蛛知道他要干什么，自觉地把后挡板打开了。

“别着急，慢慢来，你受不住我，会受伤的。”

没有红蜘蛛想象中挺进的输出管，但两根手指也是将对接管塞的满满的 

“我受伤...嗯...”红蜘蛛的头靠在威震天的肩上，双臂紧紧地搂住他的颈部。威震天侧头靠近红蜘蛛的音频接收器低声地说着，

“你受伤我会芯疼的。”他把手指从湿漉漉的管子里抽了出来，与此同时，红蜘蛛用手指戳了戳自己的音频接收器，他怀疑自己听错了。

“你要不要尝尝你后面的味道。”威震天扶着红蜘蛛的腰，方便他坐起来。红蜘蛛撑着刚直起腰，对接口和输出管的小摩擦让他打了一个哆嗦。他抱着威震天的手臂，伸出舌头将手指上的液体舔干净。

“我也想尝尝。”

红蜘蛛愣了一下，没反应过来威震天的意思，所以他就按着自己理解的意思来了。他握住威震天的输出管，手指轻轻的刮弄了两下，对准了自己的接口。

“自己动，我有点累了。”

“少骗机了，信了你U球的话呜...好疼。”

“我还没动了，所以说让你自己来。”

红蜘蛛面甲的表情扭成了一团，他闭着光学镜，赴死一样的咬紧了牙。

“呼...终于进去了。”

“你在想什么呢？这才一半多点。”

“什么？！”

红蜘蛛一口气还没舒完，就被威震天一句话吓得又吸了回去。他看到威震天搭在王座上的双手摸到了自己的腰上....普神在上，保佑我，红蜘蛛在芯里祈祷着。果不其然...

“我帮你一把吧。”

“我滴个U球啊啊啊啊——！”

“红蜘蛛，我觉得你可以改名叫大喇叭了，你叫的声音能不能小一点。”威震天试了试自己的接收器还能否正常工作。

“这...到底...怪谁啊....”

红蜘蛛光学镜下的清洁液止不住的往外涌，这下终于轮到威震天慌了手脚，这要是放在以前，是绝对不会发生的事。可是，这刚进去就拔出来也不是个事啊。看着怀里蜷起来的红蜘蛛，他的芯里萌发了一个邪恶的念头，红蜘蛛泪眼朦胧的抬头望了他一眼。

“王座让给你。”

突然冒出来的一句话让红蜘蛛有点疑惑，不过下一秒他就明白了威震天的意思。骑乘变成了后入。红蜘蛛被压在王座上，威震天下体有规律的抽送着，大手抚上红蜘蛛的背部，红蜘蛛在适应了疼痛后终于产生了些许快感。

“你后面的敏感电路可真多啊。”威震天在其中一处轻轻的划了一下。

“嗯呜.....”

每触碰一下，都在刺激着他的系统，高速运转的散热扇也缓解不了机体的高温。此时，冰冷的王座成了最好的散热工具。红蜘蛛尽可能的将身体贴近，他舔吻着，留下渍渍液迹。

威震天扭过红蜘蛛的头，“亲椅子干嘛，亲我。”说完，低头覆上了他的唇。

红蜘蛛越来越好奇，他以为这次对接是主人给手下的一次惩罚，可从开始怕他受伤到现在的吻....直到过载前，他才知道威震天是喜欢他的。因为他在内线里说了，“红蜘蛛，我喜欢你。”可他当初为什么要抛下自己....

“红蜘蛛，对不起，当初是我错了。”

王座上，红蜘蛛躺在威震天的怀里。

从这一刻起，他就是王。


End file.
